Finding Out
by Ficbunny
Summary: What happens when Percy reveals something in his dreams he hoped to keep secret forever? Read to find out. rated T for abuse
1. Dreams

**(A/N Hey guys so this is my first fic so sorry if it's awful. I think it's going to be dark but honestly I don't know where it's going. I never punctuate so if I forget ignore it please. Enjoy and please review.)**

_I'm scrambling backwards as he slowly walks forward with a broken beer bottle. I know crying will only make it worse, and I try to stop I really do, but I can't. "Come here, punk," Gabe says as he hauls me up by my neck and slams me against the wall. I whimper as he uses the bottle to carve into my stomach. When he is done he throws me across the room and says, "Now get out of my sight and if you tell Sally a word about this you'll regret it."_

Percy's POV

I wake up with a scream half lodged in my throat.

I fought all types of monsters, but a single disgusting mortal still scares me.

I want to laugh at how ridiculous that is.

I glance over at my alarm clock.

Great it's only 3:42, and already I know I won't be able to go back to sleep.

I decide to go down to the water.

Once I get there I take off my shirt and dive in.

I don't know how long I'm in there but I hear the conch horn**. (A/N I don't know if that's what you call it or how you spell it but you get the point.)**

I climb out of the water and pull on my t-shirt.

I put up my fake smile that nobody ever sees through and walk towards the pavilion.

Everyone thinks I'm strong and fearless but they take my recklessness as bravery not indifference, because honestly I don't care , live, die, whatever.

I get my food and Annabeth slides in next to me at Poseidon's table.

"You're not supposed to sit here wise girl." I whisper with a goofy grin.

She about to respond when we hear, "Perseus can I speak with you?"

Me and Annabeth swivel in our seats shocked.

The gods never come directly to camp. "Uhh, sure dad," I say nervously.

"What did you do this time seaweed brain," I hear Annabeth mutter low enough only I can hear her.

I shoot her a glare and go to my dad.

He takes me over away from everyone, not that it matters they're all staring anyway, and turns to look at me.

Poseidon's POV

I was sitting in the throne room when I start getting distress signals from Percy.

Curious I looked to see where he was.

After learning he was asleep in the cabin I realized he was having a nightmare.

Wondering what could cause him to be so scared I looked into his dream to find him being abused by a big man who was filthy.

In horror I watched what happened to my son.

Needing to know if this was just a bad dream or an awful memory I went to talk to him.

I decided to just be blunt, "Your dream last night. Did it really happen?"

"Oh umm," you could see a look of fear flash in his eyes but as quick as it appeared it was hone replaced with his usual happy gaze.

"I don't actually remember my dream, but of it was that one where I suddenly am allergic to blue food," He cringed, "then no way. Or at least I hope not." His eyes took on fake panic.

"Percy, I'm serious."

"Me too, do you know how awful that would be?"

I look at him and said, "Percy I need to know if Gabe ever… If he ever hurt you in any way."

"oh," Percy's face took on a shocked expression that quickly changed into a blank mask, "No. No he never hit me."

With that he turned and walked back over to Annabeth with a huge smile.

I knew it wasn't real though, just like I know he was lying when he said his step-father never hit him.

**(A/N So, there it is, the first chapter. Please tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon.)**


	2. Curiousity

**(A/N Chapter two!)**

Annabeth's POV

I was about to talk to Percy about our capture the flag strategy when Poseidon comes and wants to talk to him.

From what I know, if the gods want to talk to their kid they call an official Olympus meeting.

I thought about putting on my cap and sneaking over to listen, not that I'm a stalker or anything, but a daughter of Athena can't help to be curious.

Then I realized just how much trouble I would be in and decide to stay and hear what I could from here.

The only thing I heard though was Percy say no in a voice that would scare Lord Zeus himself.

No offense big guy.

After that he turned to face me with a huge smile that showed none of the power his voice previously held.

He came over and said, "I got a joke!"

"Oh really," I ask just to play along deciding I will investigate later.

"Yeah!" he says as his grin gets impossibly bigger, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting sea cow."

"Interrupting sea cow w…"

"MOO!"

He cracks up.

I'm actually nervous that he can't breathe by how hard he's laughing.

I roll my eyes at him and we start talking about capture the flag until Chiron notices where I'm sitting and makes me move.

Later I go look for him to ask about this morning.

I walk down to the dock suspecting him to be there.

I was right.

I came over to see him climbing out.

What surprised me was Poseidon was there talking to him.

I was about to walk away when Poseidon said, "Annabeth, good, I need to talk to you as well."

I walk over as Percy says, "Really dad, I appreciate it, but I don't actually think it's necessary."

Poseidon gives him a pointed look and turns to me, "You and Percy need to be at Olympus tomorrow morning," he looks at Percy, "and make sure he actually shows up."

With that he burst into bright light and disappears.

I look at Percy and ask with a playful push, "What did you do to get us **both** summoned?"

He looked at me and I expected some smart remark, but all I got was an intense look as he said, "Please don't make me go," With his best puppy dog face.

I've seen him face down monsters and countless other things so it worried me.

It worried me about what could possibly make Percy Jackson beg when he's usually so laid back.

"I don't think it's a good idea to ignore a direct summons from your father."

He looks defeated as he says, "Whatever then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes and practically ran back to his cabin.

I whisper, "Sorry," after him but I know he doesn't hear it.

After he disappears I walk back to the Athena cabin wondering what could make him like that.

"Oh well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow," I mutter as I fade into a dreamless sleep.

**(A/N So, what do you guys think? I really don't know how long I should make these. Longer, Shorter, please help me. ;) Thanks for reading!)**


	3. Preperation

**(A/N Chapter three please review!)**

Percy's POV

Gods, I just want to throw something, or maybe break something, better yet a combination of the two.

Not only does dad know about Gabe, but now he's going to show all the other gods and Annabeth.

I wouldn't be surprised if he tracked down Grover just to make my life more miserable.

I know what he's going to do, so I'm trying to prepare myself but I know it won't work.

I've spent all this time trying to forget, wash the memories away and now Apollo is going to pull them out and show it on a big screen.

He says he wants to start an, and I quote, "Early demi Stages Help Program" Or EdSHP for short.

I mean what the Hades is that?

Well, actually I know what that is because I said the exact same thing to dad and he explained how it was some way the gods could protect their children from bullies or in my case abuse.

What I don't understand is why they need to see my memories like some sort of entertainment.

Hello, it sucked the first time why would I want to live through it again.

Also, while I'm rambling, what about all the mortals?

They go through the same thing.

Don't they matter?

I guess not to the gods, but still.

Yeesh! I need to blow of some steam.

I can't go to sleep for obvious privacy reasons, and I can't go practice sword fighting because it's past curfew.

I decide to work out 300 crunches, 200 push-ups, and 40 minutes of planks later and its 5:00 o'clock exactly.

I take a shower, put on a pair of jeans, and pull a sea-green t-shirt on.

After I brush my teeth I lay down hoping Annabeth remembers to come get me.

Well, maybe hoping she forgets and conveniently were late and I don't have to go through the whole bad memories thing.

Wouldn't that be nice? I fall asleep and pray to any god who is listening that I don't dream of Gabe.

Annabeth's POV

MEEP, MEEP, MEEP, MEEP.

Gods I want to shoot that thing sometimes.

I wake up and go get ready.

I figured Percy was already awake doing something like usual, but I decided to go check the cabin first.

When I knock on the door I hear a weird half groan half pitiful donkey noise.

"I'm coming in Percy," I yell through the door so he can hear me.

"Ugh!" is all I get back so I figure its okay.

I walk in to see him completely buried in covers, and pillows, and gods, no scratch that, even the gods probably don't what else he's piled on top of himself.

"Come on sleepy head we've got a meeting with the gods."

He groaned, but slowly got out of bed and stretched.

It was obvious he was awake most of the night because, 1 he was already dressed and ready, and 2 he had bags under his eyes.

He looked up at me through is raven hair and said, "Are you sure? I'm pretty positive it got canceled," he smiled, "maybe you're not such a wise girl after all."

I sock him in the arm, "Nice try seaweed brain, but you're not getting out of this."

"Ow, abusive much," he mumbles rubbing his arm, "it was worth a shot."

Percy's POV

All the way to Olympus I tried to distract Annabeth.

One time we even passed an architecture museum.

Guess What?

She didn't even stop to glance.

I mean really it. Was. Architecture.

Admittedly we were a little late because of me.

She literally had to drag me out of an aquarium.

In my defense it was one of the cool ones where the fish are all around you.

I was perfectly happy enjoying talking with the fish, but no we couldn't take a rain check on the whole Olympus thingy.

Once we got there all the gods were seated in their thrones.

There was a smaller wooden chair that I'm guessing was for Annabeth.

Once she sat down vines started wrapping up my legs.

"Hey!" I yelled out glaring at Mr. D.

"It's for your own good Perseus." My dad said.

I scoffed at that but didn't put up much a fight.

Last night, sometime between ranting and working out I decided I'd just go with the flow and seem as calm as possible.

Then maybe they wouldn't notice the cracks in my mask of happiness.

Apollo got off his throne and shrunk to normal size.

He whispered, "Sorry Percy." As he stuck his finger to my forehead and started playing my memories.

**(A/N Next chapter will be Percy's memories of abuse so if you don't like that stuff you get the point and should be able to skip it. Thanks for reading)**


	4. Bad Memories

**(A/N Chapter four! Thanks candycrum for reviewing. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

No one's POV

_A four year old Percy shows on the screen. He comes running into the apartment looking for someone with a paper in his hand. "Mommy, MOMMY!" he yells for her with a huge smile on his little face. A big man comes out and practically growls, "Quit your yelling, punk. She's gone." Percy's bottom lip quivered, "Gone?" The man rolled his eyes, "Stupid boy always whining, she'll be back tomorrow. Now go get me a beer." "Mommy say don't touch beer," Percy drags the e's in an adorable way. The big man slapped him. Percy fell to the ground. "Your mother's not here punk. You'll do what I say, or you'll regret it. Now. Go. Get. Me. My. Beer." Percy flinched, jumped up, and ran off towards the kitchen. While crying, he grabbed a beer with his little hands, but he could verily hold onto it. He brings it all the way out to Gabe, but when Gabe is taking it from him the bottle slips and falls to the ground. Percy yelped as shards of glass go in his foot. Gabe jumped up and stepped on the top of the bottle that was still partially intact. He looked down and picked it up."You're going to pay for that punk," he said as he walked towards Percy who fell and was scrambling back on all fours. When Percy hit the wall Gabe picked him up by the shirt and slammed him against the wall multiple times. When he's done and Percy's head is bleeding he takes the bottle and slams it into his cheek. "If you tell Sally you'll regret it," He says twisting the bottle. Little Percy fell to the floor. As soon as he hit the ground he jumped up and ran to his room. Leaving behind a paper covered in blood._

_It skipped forward to 10 year old Percy. He came through the door panting. He laid his head on the door with his back towards the screen. "You're late boy." Percy mumbles back, "No really? I just decided I wanted to run my lungs out to get here." Gabe jumped up from the couch," You back talking me punk? I thought you'd know better by now." Percy turned to face Gabe. Percy had a huge bruise across his left cheek and a gash that ran from the bottom of his ear to the edge of his mouth. He visibly swallowed and said, "Sorry." He tried to go around Gabe but Gabe stopped him when he punched him hard across the jaw. You could hear his jaw break with an awful, crack. Percy collapsed to the floor and was about to get up when he got kicked in the ribs. He skidded across the floor to end up by the wall. Gabe kicked him over and over until his ribs had to be broken. When Percy was too weak to so much as groan Gabe disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back he held a sharp knife. He leaned next to Percy and carved coward into his back. When he was done he stuck the knife right beside Percy's face and said, "Go get me a beer then get out of my sight." Impossibly Percy got up and stumbled to the kitchen. Once he had brought Gabe his beer he left into his room. A few seconds later you could hear the shower turn on._

_The next Percy that shows on screen is 12. Annabeth and Grover are at the door with him when he waves goodbye. Once they leave he takes a deep breath and walks in. Gabe immediately stands up and says, "I got a present for you, punk," with an evil grin. He walks towards Percy and punches him hard enough to knock him out cold. It skips forward a little bit to see Percy tied to what looks like piping in a basement. He has a gag in his mouth and the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt he was wearing earlier was no where to be seen. "Hello, punk," Gabe said once he realized Percy was awake, "This outta be fun." With that he took a whip and hit it across Percy's back. Percy's scream only choked him as he started gagging against the rag that had been stuck in his mouth. Gabe kept hitting him with the whip over and over until Percy's back was a broken mangled mess. Blood was pooling on the floor while Gabe walked away .He came back with a bottle of beer and threw it at Percy's back. Not only did glass get stuck in his back but alcohol pored over all his cuts. If you thought his screams from before were bad than you were wrong because compared to these they were nothing. He screamed and screamed until he faded into unconsciousness. The screen shimmered and then faded away._

All the gods sat deathly still shocked at what they just saw.

**(A/N So, what do you guys think? Thanks for reading)**


	5. Recovery

**(A/N Hey guys 4****th**** chapter! So, I forgot to put this on the others but I'm think it's obvious that I don't own Percy Jackson. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like the new chapter.)**

No one's POV

Poseidon was the first to move.

He jumped from his throne and instantly ran over to Percy.

Cradling him in his arms he started sobbing along with many of the other gods.

Once Annabeth shook off her shock she also came running over.

With tear-stained cheeks she laid her head on Percy's chest and balled.

Percy's POV

When I gained consciousness all I heard were people crying.

That's exactly why I never told anybody.

Now they are all going to pity me.

Trying to lighten the mood and failing I said, "What, did someone die."

Annabeth let out a choked laugh from where she was laying against me.

I gave her a reassuring smile, but she just started crying harder.

As I sat up dad quietly asked, "How come you never told anyone?"

Feeling kinda nervous under all the gods' stares I just muttered, "No, one needed to know," with a shrug.

I felt a sharp sting across my face.

Turning to look at Annabeth I asked, "Did you just slap me?"

"How much of a seaweed brain are you? You never once thought, 'these people are my best friends' maybe I should tell them I. Was. Abused," Annabeth said her voice rising with every word.

I shrugged again,"Would it have changed anything if you knew?"

She started to respond when I cut her off, "If it would then I'm glad I didn't tell you because I don't want this,"I make wild hand gestures around the room, "I don't want your pity."

With that I walked out.

Honest it was a little dramatic but they were all giving me that look and I just couldn't stand it.

I made my way to a sparkling fountain and plopped on a nearby bench.

I don't know how long I had been there when Athena came and sat next to me.

Great, just what I needed a lecture about my stupidity.

This is pretty much what I said to her, but instead of getting offended she turned her gaze off the fountain to look at me instead.

She said, "Don't stumble over something behind you Perseus it's not about forcing happiness it's about not letting the sadness win."

I just scoffed at that and mumbled, "You sound like a fortune cookie," low enough I thought she couldn't hear me.

Apparently she could though because she laughed and said, "I don't know how many fortune cookies you find with you name in them, but I would think not many."

"You would be surprised."

"Yes, I'm very surprised actually."

Confused I looked at her.

"It seems I was wrong about you."

I mocked gasped. I mean it wasn't every day that you hear the goddess of wisdom admit she was wrong, "Isn't that like against everything you stand for. Admitting your wrong I mean."

She rolled her eyes in a completely Annabeth gesture and said, "Okay maybe not completely, but I see now."

"See what," I ask.

She smiles and says, "Nobody is born a warrior in exactly the same way no one is born an average man, we make ourselves into one or another. You have made yourself into a warrior. I can see that now," with that she stood and walked away, but hey I'll take what I can get.

I leave Olympus needing space to think before some other god comes to talk to me.

I forgot about Annabeth until I'm already at camp watching the sun set from the dock.

I figure she can get back on her own though.

**(A/N Another chapter done. Thanks for the helpful reviews. I think there is only going to be one more chapter.)**


	6. Explanations

**(A/N thanks readers. I hope you like the final chapter.)**

Annabeth's POV

After Percy walked out the gods got in a big fight about who should go talk to him.

Deciding I should go find him I quietly slipped out to look.

When I find him he's sitting by a water fountain.

Figures he would be there.

His raven hair was blowing around his face and he looked kind of hot sitting there on the bench like that.

I mentally shook myself.

What was I thinking that's seaweed brain?

Just as I was about to go over and talk to him Athena comes and sits next to him.

I decide to wait for him by the gates thinking he would pass through that way.

I waited and waited but he never showed up.

I went to see if he was still out by the fountain but didn't see him.

Thinking I must have missed him I decided to go back to camp to find him.

When I got there the first place I looked was the dock.

Gods, he is predictable I thought with a sigh.

Thinking about my brain glitch earlier I was a little nervous to go talk to him.

By the time I say down and he gave me a smile the nervousness left.

I laid my head on his shoulder and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Percy's POV

Do I want to talk about it?

Hmmmm.

That's the question of the day, but I decide I might as well.

With a sigh I start, "You saw when it first started. At first it wasn't that bad a hit here punch there. The more often mom worked late though the more often it started happening. At first I thought it was usual punishment for things I did wrong like if I was home late or made a bad grade, but then it got worse he started breaking bones. I'd have bruises and cuts all over my body, never scars though. I guess that was the water. Mom would ask me what happened and I would always lie out of fear of him. I would tell her I fell off the monkey bars or got in a fight. She never asked questions, she'd just fix me up give me a kiss and good as new. I liked it like that. Then he started hitting me for everything. If he saw me and mom wasn't around he beat me always. The last time though in the basement," I cringed, "That only happened once or twice. I had training Annabeth. I could have fought back, but I was too afraid. I let him do all that just because I was afraid. What if I do that during battle? Then what?"

You have to give her credit she didn't say one word during the story until I was done.

Then she mumbled, "I was just there. I could have helped."

I sighed and hugged her, "It's okay Annabeth," and then I smiled, "Knock, knock."

She laughed, "Who's there?"

"Interrupting sea cow."

"Interrupting sea cow w…"

"MOO!"

This time we both laughed and I realized that maybe my mask wasn't so fake after all.

**(A/N That's the end. Thanks for reading guys. Please leave a review.)**


End file.
